Him and Her: Confidential
by TheHappyKitty
Summary: Alright, here's the deal: During the Grand Magic Games, Rogue and Lucy find out they're soul mates, destined to be bound for life. But why can't they for the love of them just get some courage and tell everyone? This is pretty much just a fun idea I had that will pretty much be Lucy and Rogue trying to hide their relationship. Further introduction inside. RoLu - Rogue X Lucy
1. Prologue (Introduction)

Alright, it had been far from a smart idea, but who could have come up with anything better in their situation? Sure, love may sound like a really mushy thing at first, but when you find out your soulmate is the one person you'd never expect it to be, it's natural to have mild - okay, maybe not mild - panic set in.

At least, that's what Lucy kept telling herself. As much as she would have loved to blame this on Rogue and his weird Dragon Slayer magic, she couldn't dispute the fact she was attracted to the guy. Or perhaps even falling in love with him.

And that was not even the worst part. The worst part was the secrecy, the sneaking around, and the lying. At first, it had been because their guilds couldn't be in a room together for more for longer than two minutes before going at each others' throats.

However, in the weeks after the Grand Magic Games, it had gotten worse. Even though Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had buried the hatchet, they still hadn't told anyone.

Lucy said it was because she didn't want Erza to tear Rogue to bits, Rogue said it was because he didn't want Minerva to tear Lucy to bits, and both were terrified of Mirajane and the stalking that would certainly occur as soon as news got out.

The real reason though? They were afraid of the betrayal in their friends' eyes, just because they'd kept something so big so secret for so long. And as time went by, it only got harder and harder to tell them.

So that leads us to the current predicament: the two secret mates sneaking around and making secret plans, Lisanna's slight jealousy toward Lucy and Natsu, Natsu and Gray trying to decide who is the better mage once and for all, Mirajane plotting to make her favorite couples finally get together while Yukino and Levy join forces to figure out what the hell is the source of all this madness.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this prologue/introduction to the story. Is it good, bad, great, terrible? All opinions matter a lot to me and I love to hear what people think of my work. I try to proofread everything, but since I write these things on an iPad, I apologize in advance for any weird mistakes - autocorrect hates me! Oh, and don't forget to drop a favorite and/or a follow if you enjoyed!**


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting:**

For Lucy, meeting Rogue may have been unpleasant, but for Rogue it was downright confusing. Sure, Natsu fascinated him, but the female behind him was unique in her own right.

More specifically, her scent was. It was a strange mixture of strawberry, vanilla, and something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a sweet scent that created a warm feeling in his chest and cause his skin to tingle. It made him feel good inside.

He loved it, but at the same time hated it because he had no idea what it was and why it affected him so much, though there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he refused to acknowledge. He was just thankful that Sting did all the talking. He wasn't entirely sure if he would have been capable of it.

Rogue left that encounter with one mission: Find out what that scent is, even if it means purposely seeking out someone in Fairy Tail.

As she dragged Natsu away, Licy wondered about the two Dragon Slayers. The blonde one - Sting, she vaguely remembered - was more memorable. He talked more, argued more, showed more, yet it was his partner who had caught her eye.

Even though he was quieter and hung out in the background, she couldn't help but wonder about him. In fact, it was the mysterious aura around him that partly sparked her curiosity.

The other part was something she couldn't place. The best way to describe it would be a weird feeling she got whenever she looked at him. It was bizarre, to say the least.

Lucy was brought out of her musings by Natsu complaining. "I'm hungry!" he wailed. All she did was sigh. Typical Natsu, always thinking about his stomach.

"Me too!" Great, now Happy was joining in. "I have some yummy fish at the inn! Let's go!"

Lucy made a vague hand-waving motion. "You guys go on without me. I want to look around the city a bit more, we've still got over an hour left," she told them. To be truthful, it was mostly because she didn't want to have to wash food stains out of her outfit. Again. Never get close to Natsu when he was eating - she'd learned that lesson the hard way.

And so while Natsu and Happy took off toward Honeybone, Lucy found herself wandering the outskirts of Crocus. It was nice - not crowded and still full of blooming flowers.

She stopped at a wooden bridge over a tiny river, almost a stream. The blonde made her way to the grassy bank and sat there, enjoying the peaceful night. That is, until she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

Jerking around, she nearly fell into the miniature river, but was saved by a strong hand gripping her wrist and preventing her from getting a cold dunking.

When she swiveled her head to look at the mysterious person, she was met by a pair of blood-red eyes. It took her a moment to process what was happening. When she did, she just blinked a few times.

Millions of possible reactions ran through her head, the most prominent involving kicking Rogue. "Hello Rogue," she said after a few seconds. Well, he did catch her, right?

Still holding her wrist, Rogue hauled Lucy up until she wa standing right next to him. He didn't let go of her, she noted with interest. The Dragon Slayer didn't even greet her before getting to the point. "What flavor body wash and shampoo do you use?" **(A/N: I seriously though about leaving it off right here XD)**

Lucy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she eyed him for a moment before responding. "I use a vanilla flavored body wash and strawberry flavored shampoo. Why?"

Completely ignoring her question, Rogue ploughed on. He really, really didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed. "Is there any other scent you put on today? Have any other Dragon Slayers told you that you smelled different recently?"

In response, Lucy furrowed her brows and gave him a menacing glare, curiosity changing into anger. "I'm pretty sure the answer to both those questions is a no. And I won't answer any other questions until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Using all the self-control he had, Rogue managed not to panic. "You're my mate then," he told her simply.

"I'm your what?! Would you care to elaborate?"

"No time. It's less than thirty minutes before midnight and my inn is far away. Find a book on it or something," was all Rogue left her with before melting into the shadows and disappearing, leaving Lucy to start jogging to Honeybone Inn and wondering what just happened.

 **A/N: I got it out today! *celebrates* This turned out longer than I thought it would be. Yes, it's a bit rushed and Rogue is probably a bit OOC, though this is what I think he'd be like before the GMG arc. I just really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Also, if none of this makes sense, I will explain everything in the next chapter. I do actually have a plan for this, even if it is somewhat vague. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoyed!**


	3. Explanations

**Explanations:**

It was right after the end of the first day when Lucy finally had time to think. She had no idea what to make of the confrontation with Rogue, but she was determined to find out what he meant. Besides, it was a good way to keep herself from thinking about the fight with Flare.

Rogue's last suggestion would probably be a good way to start. She would have to find a book... But a book on what? Mates? She knew what mates were, though it was an animal term.

So was there Rogue could be connected to an animal term? Well, he was raised by a dragon. Could that be it?

It was as good a place to begin as any. And besides, ever since she had discovered Natsu's collection of shiny objects, Lucy had a theory that Dragon Slayers shared at least some dragon instincts.

And so, ten minutes later Lucy was browsing the Crocus library for anything connected to dragons, Dragon Slayers, and mates. To her surprise, she actually managed to find something that fit the bill.

It was a book of observations written by someone who had lived with a Dragon Slayer for a long time. Very much like herself, Lucy observed drily. A few minutes of reading gave her the information needed though.

 _'Every living being in the world has a perfect mate for them somewhere. Most humans do not know of this and so spend their lives with someone else. However, dragons are fully aware of the fact and have over time developed ways to identify these perfect mates, and then passed them on to Dragon Slayers._

 _'The most prominent way is by scent. To a dragon, their mate gives off an alluring scent which lets them know if their mate is nearby and then track them. In case of Dragon Slayers, usually only one of the mates is a Dragon Slayer and can therefore use their sense of smell. Sometimes it is possible for the other mate to have a strange sensation when near their destined partner._

 _'In case of two mates finding each other, it is best if they mark each other as soon as possible to prevent claim by other Dragon Slayers that have yet to find their partner. This can only be done once a great enough level of trust has been established and the mating process has occurred._

 _'Once marked, the mark will show up as a patch of scales in a color displaying the given dragon's or Dragon Slayer's element. The mark binds the mates' lives together and let's them feel each others' pain and emotions, and in some cases even allowing a telepathic connection. This also means that if one dies, the other does too.'_

Lucy felt like slamming her head against a wall multiple times. She and Rogue were gonna have to talk.

 **A/N: So I think this explains everything so farms well as possible. Also, yes, the Dragon Slayer mate thing is cliche, but I tried to make it at least a bit original and threw in some stuff to make it more interesting. Also, I'll now be changing the rating to T, but it won't go any farther I promise. I just felt that by inserting the whole 'mating process' thing I could make it more realistic.**

 **Also I'd like to thank StormPrincess for reviewing on every chapter of every story I've posted so far. It means a lot to me! I'd also like to encourage every else to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Plan of Action

**Plan of Action:**

Ever since Lucy found the book at the library, she wanted to talk to Rogue. However, she never got the opportunity. At first, during the games every team had to stay in their respective places. Outside the games? Natsu.

Natsu became the sole source of all of Lucy's troubles. Not only did he follow her around like a lost puppy **(totally not advertising my newest story)** , he had grown a brain and decided to ask questions such as 'Where are we going?' and 'Why?'

To make matters worse, when she got beat up by Minerva, she lost any chance of talking to Rogue in the presence of anyone in her guild, although there were very few people that would have tolerated it to begin with. Finally, the cherry on top: Natsu and Gajeel's battle against Sting and Rogue. It seemed like the game organizers' only purpose was to keep her from talking to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Actually. scratch that. It was the game organizers' _and_ the king's only purpose. Seriously?! Getting arrested when she could've gone to see him on her day off?! Everything was against her. And the Future Rogue fiasco didn't help. It made her both afraid and curious as to why Rogue ever became like that.

Finally, the banquet came around. Natsu wasn't there, so all she had to do was wait for the right moment to drag him away and make him reveal everything he knew one way or another. The chance came when the brawl started. She quickly thanked every god in existence that Rogue was a quiet person that preferred to stand back and _not_ join in on the giant fist-fight before very firmly grabbing his arm and practically throwing him onto an outside balcony.

Actually, Rogue had been dreading this conversation. He had no idea as to what he should do - be happy that he found his mate, or be angry that she was from Fairy Tail of all guilds. Like seriously?! Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, even Crime Sorciere would have been preferable! But no, it had to be Fairy Tail.

And the look she had on her face wasn't helping. Neither was her pissed tone. "I found a book. Now tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do." Yep, she was pissed. And ready to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Well," it was very hard not to stutter, "maybe we can, you know, like meet up after this? See if we can get to know each other?" _'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, it's not my fault.'_

"Alright." Rogue almost let out a giant sigh of relief. "I can try to find a job at 8island in Clover. They always need waitresses. We can meet there in, let's say, five days after we head home?"

Rogue nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Yes, that sounds great. I should be able to find a good excuse to go there. We can meet at the forest near there at noon?"

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "The train station would be much more convenient."

"No!" Immediately realizing just how much panic had slipped into his tone, Rogue forced his voice back to normal, though there was pained expression on his face. "Please no. I really would prefer the forest."

Lucy had a hard time not laughing when Rogue denied her request. "Alright. But it will be the outskirts. Also, how will we find each other? Everything in the forest always looks the-" Rogue tapped his nose. "Oh yeah, right. Dragon Slayer noses."

However, before the conversation could go any farther, the door opened to reveal Yukino, who had finally managed to escape the brawl. It seemed that everyone had forgotten what their purpose for fighting was in the first place. "Ah Lucy! I was wondering-" she stopped when she saw Rogue and raised an eyebrow.

 _Crap._ "Me and Rogue were just smoothing over some things concerning the whole Future Rogue incident." She gave the man in question a pointed glare. "Right Rogue?"

"Yes, absolutely," Rogue agreed instantly. Thankfully, Yukino believed them and turned back to Lucy.

"So Yukino, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, already walking back into the main room. Rogue finally released a giant breath he'd been holding the entire conversation. From what he'd been told in the short time he was at the dinner, Lucy was a good kicker. He could only imagine what would have happened if he'd made her truly angry.

But now he had a chance to figure this out. All he had to do was go to Clover in five days. He nodded to himself - it was always good to have a plan of action.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So how was this chapter? This is the first chapter for this story that I've written directly on the computer (not an iPad this time c:) before writing it into my notebook first. I hope it was good enough to meet your expectations. Thanks for reading, and please consider leaving a review!**


	5. Not a Date!

**Not a Date!**

Once again, Natsu was being a pain in the behind. "Come on Luce! Why can't we go slay some monsters?"

"No Natsu! I'm not gonna go and slay monsters with you! I'm gonna go on a regular job _by myself_ and actually get the reward so I can pay my rent!"

"Y-You're going without us?" Natse's eyes widened. "But we're a team!"

"Lushy, you would really go without us?" Happy tugged at her shirt. There were actually tears in his eyes! Lucy had no doubt that they were fake - Happy had no problem employing his cuteness to his advantage when he wanted something.

"Yes, I'm going! Alone! And if you don't stop pestering me, I'll tell Erza that you watched me shower!"

"But we didn't."

"Doesn't matter. I'll still tell her." The terrified expression on the fire hazard's face was hilarious. "Anyways, I should be back tomorrow evening earliest. Take care! And don't eat any of my food!" And with that, Lucy ran out of her apartment and headed for the train station.

She was actually rather proud of how she had handled the whole situation. Just like she thought, there was a job request asking for waitresses at various 8island restaurant locations and one of them was Clover. Tomorrow was the day she was supposed meet Rogue - she would arrive early today, work until late evening, stay the night, and meet him at noon the next day. She should manage to make it back to Fairy Tail at the end of the second day.

Thankfully, the journey and her work at the restaurant went well. Except for a few perverts there were no problems whatsoever. She managed to get a room in a nice hotel and set the alarm for 9 a.m.

When she woke up, her morning went great once again. It made her wonder what was gonna go wrong next. It was like the calm before the storm - there was a catastrophe waiting to happen, she just knew it. She'd gone on too many missions with Team Natsu to not know the feeling.

However, it was now 11 a.m. and nothing bad had still happened. This meant either that fate had decided that she had had enough and could have a break for a little bit or that something majorly big was in the makings. The last time her life was this good was when Michelle was living with her, and look how that turned out.

Lucy made her way out of the town and toward the forest, arriving at the first few trees about half an hour before the scheduled time. The blonde just sighed and sat down on a convenient tree stump. She was usually early everywhere - she was pretty sure it had something to do with her upbringing where it was unacceptable to be late and was now therefore terrified of anyone having to wait on her.

Then, something very unexpected happened. "Lucy?" Even before turning toward the intruder, Lucy's thoughts were already racing along the lines of: _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap who is it?'_ When she finally looked at the person, her mind went blank and she blinked a few times.

"Rogue? What are you doing here this early?"

Rogue looked equally surprised. "I didn't want to be late so I rushed to get here, but instead ended up getting here early. Why are _you_ here at this time though?"

"The same thing." A couple of seconds later, a click could almost be heard as Lucy finally managed to comprehend what had happened. She burst out laughing. Seeing her mirth, Rogue couldn't help but let out a few chuckles himself.

A minute or so later, they were both calm again. "Well, I guess we can start the date early," Rogue observed.

Lucy's eyes narrowed to give him a look that would have made any lesser mage cower in fear. "What do you mean by date? This is most definitely **_not_** a date!"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say," the brunette quickly backpedaled. "But I thought we could go have lunch at a nice restaurant near here?" This seemed to placate the celestial wizard.

"Sounds good! Lead the way," she encouraged him.

It turned out that having dinner with someone who didn't spatter everything withing a ten-foot radius with food was better than she remembered. She could actually sit in a chair across from Rogue and talk to him while they ate while not getting a face full of spicy sauce whenever he opened his mouth.

Unfortunately, there was one awkward moment during the meal when Rogue gave a small cough and Lucy instantly dove under the table while shielding her head with her arms. Thankfully, Rogue seemed to understand why eating with Natsu always proved a near-death experience and instead of declaring her choice of teammate insane gave her a sympathetic smile.

Apparently, Rogue was in a similar situation with Sting. The blonde idiot had gotten it into his head that Natsu was the perfect Dragon Slayer and everything he does must be copied. This caused Lucy to have a miniature laughing fit.

The whole lunch proved a pleasant experience. As well as not endangering her life by the simple process of eating, it turned out that she and Rogue had quite a few things in common besides mentally ill partners. Both of them liked to read in their spare time, and although Lucy preferred romance and Rogue preferred horror, they both enjoyed the mystery genre.

Surprisingly, when they exited the restaurant, it was already 3 in the afternoon. They had spent a whole three hours talking?! Shoot. After a quick goodbye, Lucy practically sprinted to the train station. The train ride to Magnolia took around three hours and that would make it 6 p.m. when she arrived. By that time, Team Natsu will have probably already be worried and she didn't want to be interrogated.

And so Lucy hopped onto the first train she could and hoped her teammates wouldn't demolish too large of an area. She couldn't stop thinking of the wonderful time she had though. Her time with Rogue had been well worth the worry, she decided.

 **A/N: Alright! Third chapter of the day! I feel really proud right now, especially since this one was pretty long. Also, I'm just gonna use this space to reply to reviews real quick. The idea with Grandpa Crux is great, I really wish I'd thought of that sooner! *slams head against a wall repeatedly* Although now that I think of it, I think his specialty is the celestial world and the gates, but whatever. Reward? I dunno Cx My sincere thanks? Also thank you for the review DarkFae! I also wish I could make the chapters longer but somehow my style of writing doesn't just take up a lot of space DX**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and consider following and/or favoriting this story if you enjoyed! C:**


	6. Frosch

**Frosch:**

When Rogue left the not-date and started walking to Sabertooth, he was happy. Lucy had proven to be a both kind and interesting person.

When Rogue arrived at Sabertooth, his mood did a 180. First of all, Sting. The man was way too observant for his own good. The worst part was, Rogue didn't even realize that the corners of his mouth were turned upwards until his partner pointed it out.

Apparently, immediately changing his facial expression into a scowl as soon as this was said was an even bigger mistake. Sting was instantly aware that something was going on and tried to interrogate Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer only managed to escape when Frosch declared he was tired. **(Is Frosch a boy or girl? I'm gonna go with boy because that's what they always refer to him as.)**

That led to the second problem - Frosch himself. He hadn't been too happy about Rogue leaving him to stay with Sting and Lector without an explanation. To be fair, no one in their right mind would want to spend the entire day with those two.

Now it would be a giant pain in the behind to convince him to stay behind he went to meet with- As soon as that thought started to form, Rogue realized another thing that decided to go wrong. Lucy had been in such a hurry to get back that they didn't agree where and when to meet again.

He would just have to wait for an opportunity to visit Magnolia with a good excuse. Until then...

"Why was Rogue smiling earlier?" Honestly, he loved Frosch. But sometimes, he truly regretted the fact that he did.

"Oh, I just heard a good joke."

"What was it?" _Shoot._

Thankfully, Rogue had learned how to avoid some of the exceed's questions by now. "It wasn't very appropriate. I'll tell you when you're older." This was something that he sometimes told Fro, so the little cat just accepted it.

Unfortunately, fate had a habit of finding ways to make Rogue's actions bite him in the behind later, as he learned the next day.

"So Rogue, why were you smiling yesterday?" _Because I had a dream about strangling you, Sting._

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a certain exceed with a pink frog costume decided to butt in. "Rogue told Fro that he heard a good joke!"

Sting's eyes seemed to light up. _I'm so screwed._

"So Rogue, what was this joke you heard?"

Once again, Frosch decided he had to answer any and all questions concerning this matter. "Rogue told Fro it was inappropriate and that he would tell Fro when Fro was older!" _I'm so dead. Farewell, cruel world._

"Really? But I think I'm old enough. Can't you whisper it to me, Rogue?" _When you die, I'll make sure it's painful. Mark my words, Sting._

"No time. Actually, I need to go on a mission today." And with that, Rogue practically ran to the request board, leaving behind his partner, whose shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

He was gonna make sure to pick a long mission.

 **A/N: Alright, there wasn't much happening this chapter, but I thought it would be nice to put in Rogue's POV as well as to take a small break from the plot. This was just to show the situation in Sabertooth and kind of introduce Sting and Frosch into the story.**

 **Also, I love the reviews! Thank you very much! Please make sure to review this chapter and follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The She-Devil

**The She-Devil:**

When Lucy arrived back in Magnolia, the first order of business was kicking Natsu through a wall. Apparently, the pyro's brain was so small he couldn't even remember to tell his teammates where the celestial mage had gone. As a result, Gray and Erza immediately came to the conclusion that she was kidnapped. They ended up severely reducing the amount of dark guilds in the general area.

As soon as Lucy arrived, they had thrown themselves upon her to properly interrogate her about her supposed near-death ordeal. They seemed to have trouble believing that Lucy had gone on a job alone and _not_ gotten captured by villains. It took until after midnight to finally sort everything out.

However, things just got worse the next day. Natsu may have been problematic up to that point, but even he was nothing more than an insect when compared to Mirajane. This is pretty much what happened.

After sorting out the whole Team Natsu issue, Lucy went to sleep really late. Understandably, when her alarm rang that morning, she felt like throwing it through the window. The only reason she didn't was that she was barely managing to keep herself financially afloat and that doing so would only cost jewel.

And so, a half-dead Lucy somehow managed to make it through breakfast and the walk to the guild, where she practically threw herself into a barstool. "The usual please," she mumbled sleepily.

"One strawberry milkshake coming right up!" Mira chirped way too happily, only causing the blonde to groan. She hated cheerful people in the morning. The milkshake was plopped down in front of her and she started to sip it gratefully, hoping to be left in peace. However, Mira had other ideas.

"So, what kept you up last night? Was it a boy?"

Lucy nearly choked on her milkshake. As it was, she snorted it up through her nose and looked at the bartender with something akin to terror in her eyes. Actually, terror was too mild a word for what the celestial mage felt.

"Are you serious? No, of course not! I was just trying to keep my team from _demolishing everything in the area!"_

Of course, that wasn't enough for the demon. She was determined to pair Lucy up with someone once and for all! "Alright, but what about afterwards? Did Natsu or Gray perhaps stay at your apartment for just a little longer than the others?" The statement was followed by a wriggle of the eyebrows.

"No! Of course they didn't! Geez, I have no idea what goes through that crazy brain of yours! And don't tell me!" Alright, Lucy was definitely awake now.

"Aw, but you and Natsu are so close! You'd really make a cute couple." Unbeknownst to the two, another pair of ears was listening closely to the conversation.

Lucy took a deep breath to calm down. Shouting was probably just the reaction Mira needed to say that the pyromaniac's best friend was in some sort of denial.

"Once again Mira, Natsu and I are not a couple and will never be. He's honestly just my best friend and that's all."

"But have you ever considered as having him as more than just a best friend?" Well, yes. When she first joined the guild, Lucy had developed the teensiest crush on Natsu. But that crush had faded away a long time ago, sometime around their adventure in Edolas. And honestly, having a romantic relationship with Rogue was a much better and more appealing possibility than having one with Natsu. There was no way she was admitting that out loud though.

"Yes, it's kind of hard not to when you keep telling me this every single day. And really, I don't want a relationship with Natsu."

"So how about having a romantic relationship with someone else?" Why, oh why, did a picture of a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer suddenly pop into her head?

"No, I don't want a relationship right now."

"So why are you blushing?"

Lucy froze like a deer in a headlight. She had allowed a blush to slip past her defenses. And Mira had a _very_ devious look on her face indeed. She had to get out of here, pronto. "No idea. Oh, look at that, I forgot to do something today, how silly of me! I need to go now! Bye!" And with that, the blonde made her escape by running at full speed through the guild doors.

The look on Mira's face said that no matter how fast or how far she ran, Lucy wouldn't escape a proper interrogation. Maybe a sleepover was in order, the she-devil thought as a sly smile spread over her face.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Don't worry, the secret won't be getting out just yet! Also, Lucy and Rogue should meet up in the next chapter! And after that, the devil's sleepover should be getting under way! Honestly, I've got the next two or three chapters pretty well planned out and tomorrow (Tuesday) I have a free day, so I should have a lot of time to write. I might be able to get two chapters of this out, no promises though. (I'll definitely write a chapter for the Lost Puppy)**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and consider dropping a follow and/or a favorite if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend:**

Fate was being suspiciously good again. This had Lucy pretty much balancing at the edge of her bench, prepared to flee, defend, or fight back in response to whatever devious plan was no doubt about to be set in motion.

While on a mission with Team Natsu, the three most destructive members of the team had once again decided to go all out. This meant that the entire team had to stay and help repair the town. That was when destiny started to the suspiciously good turn that had the celestial mage so worried.

The mage in question had been working with Taurus and Loke in their own part of the town when she met a person that she'd wanted to look for for some time now - Rogue. Ever since she had realized, much as Rogue himself had, that they had forgotten to set their next meeting, she wanted to arrange this.

After a very quick hushed conversation they had decided to, once again, meet at Clover, as there were many solo missions that needed taking care of there. Now Lucy was here, sitting on a park bench, and worrying about what would happen now. Surely no one from her guild would come? The thought alone made her gulp.

But now she could see a figure with a dark cloak, whom she immediately knew was Rogue, approaching. He walked to the bench and sat beside her. "Hello Lucy."

She smiled pleasantly. "Hi Rogue. So, what do you want to do today?"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer gave a ghost of a smile. "I have something in mind, but it's a surprise. Come this way." And with that, he stood up and offered Lucy his hand. Lucy happily put her hand in his, marveling at how well their hands fit together.

He led her through the dim streets. It was actually rather late - the meeting time had been set to 6 p.m. and it was only because it was summer that the blonde could see at all. Of course, Rogue had no problem with this. He felt very much at home in the darkness.

Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the town. Rogue guided her up a hill for a minute or so before they came to a clearing. "Rogue where are we- Oh wow!"

Lucy looked at the wonderful view. They were on a small hill overlooking Clover town. It provided an amazing picture of the town with the backdrop of the setting sun. The scenery was absolutely breath-taking. And romantic, she duly noted.

Rogue just gave a knowing smile. "Come here." He tugged the girl to a spot in the middle of the low-cut grass, where he spread a blanket. "We can watch the sunset well from here."

No sooner did he say this then Lucy plopped down onto the fabric, eyes still glued to the absolutely fantastic scenery. She'd always read books about things like this, but never thought anyone would actually do it for her.

Rogue sat down silently next to her, studying the blonde beauty. He loved the way her face was illuminated by the soft glow and the way the light was reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. Usually, he only smiled around Frosch and that was very rare. However, being around this girl, he felt like he was smiling all the time.

When she turned her head to look at him, his breath caught in his throat. The smile on her face just added to her beauty. Like this, gorgeous would never be enough to describe her.

"Thank you Rogue. This is wonderful." And faster than he could comprehend, she darted toward him and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. When she returned back, he noted that her face was painted pink. He found it rather adorable.

"You're welcome. Not too many people know about this spot so I thought it would be nice for us to come here." He gave a small cough, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "Lucy, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Was it just his imagination, or did her heartbeat just slightly increase?

"Well, uh..." He was starting to have second thoughts. But it was now or never, he told himself. "The thing is, I usually don't smile this much around anyone, or enjoy myself this much. And, well..." He made himself continue. "You're the only person that has ever made me feel like this. So I wanted to ask you if, uh, you would be my girlfriend?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please don't make me feel like more of an idiot than I already do._

Lucy's already marvelous smile just widened. She gave a nod before saying it. "Yes. I also really enjoy our time together." And that gave Rogue the confidence he needed.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers gently. For just a heartbeat, she didn't move. But then she responded, her soft lips moving under his.

It was perfect.

 **A/N: Wooooo! I felt that a kiss was long overdue :3 Also, I'm sorry if Rogue is out of character. He's turning out to be the hardest for me to write ^^' Anyways, was this good? I feel that it was a bit rushed, but at the same time I'm pretty satisfied with it. I'd really love some feedback. Please consider leaving a favorite and/or a follow if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Schemes

**Schemes:**

Lucy raised her hand to brush her lips while sitting at the bar, unable to forget the events of the previous day. After the gentle yet satisfying kiss they had shared, a comfortable silence had fallen between the Shadow Dragon Slayer and celestial mage before Lucy had to go in order to make sure Team Natsu hadn't demolished anything of _too_ high importance. This time, they'd remembered to set a time and location for their next date.

Yes, Lucy was prepared to officially call it a date, though it made a light pink rise to her cheeks. However, that was nothing compared to the intense red that dominated every time she thought of Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, one of the Twin Dragon Slayers, a celebrity, and the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes upon being her _boyfriend._

"Well, well Lucy. Is that a _blush?" Oh no._ She was still at the guild. Sitting at the bar, no less. And the barmaid was currently looking straight at her with her signature 'match-making' look. "Thinking about a boy perhaps?"

Lucy, who had been about to take a sip of the milkshake that had been sitting untouched in front of her for some time, wisely thought better of it with the turn this conversation was taking. She'd just end up choking. Again. It really was a bad idea to have the match-maker man the bar of all places. An accident was gonna happen any day now.

"No, Mira, I really wasn't!" Lucy fiercely defended. Mirajane gave her a scrutinizing look before bending closer to her and pressing on her nose with a single finger.

"Ha! It's soft, so that means you're lying~" Oh nonononononononono. Mira had said the last part in a singsong voice. The last time that had happened, Lucy had had to go hide behind Erza for a full week to finally be rid of the demon.

"Do you perhaps have a cruuuuuuuuush?" And she was beginning to draw out the words. At this rate, the blonde would have to hide in Sabertooth for a decade or so. Not quite a bad idea, she realized. It would give her a good excuse to see Rogue... Again, her cheeks went red.

Mirajane took this as an affirmative to her questions. She gave a high-pitched squeal, causing everyone in the guild to look their way in alarm. Those who were close enough to see the demented gleam in those blue eyes backed away, their survival instincts kicking in.

Lucy's head frantically darted from side to side, attempting to spot any potential allies. She saw Laxus, who was sitting at his usual table near the back, give her a sympathetic smile and mouth _'Good luck.'_ Like hell that was gonna help her!

"Ooh! Is it Natsu! Gray? Or perhaps Gajeel? Oh, oh, I know! It's _definitely_ Bickslow!" Alright, enough was enough. Lucy took a deep breath...

"Oh, or maybe Freed! Or Max! No, it has to be Loke! Wait! It's Reedus, isn't it? Or perhaps Vijeteer?"

...and just like that, the resolve was gone. Lucy massaged her temples, doing her best to ignore the list of names streaming from the demon's mouth. Until she gave Mira a name, endless stalking and spying would never cease... Which would be _very_ problematic indeed, given the fact that she would need to meet Rogue in exactly seven days from now.

Then an amazing idea popped into her head. A _brilliant_ idea that would give her a break from this torture. "Wait Mira." She put up a hand. Mirajane didn't even notice, "Mira!" This gave her just the briefest window of attention. It was all Lucy needed. "I will tell you, but please somewhere more private and where we can discuss it more, alright?"

Actually, all she needed was the okay from the other person that would be instrumental to this plan. Preferably, it should be Gray or Natsu. But since Juvia was a major factor in how long the celestial wizard wished to live, it would have to be Natsu.

So far, the model was still contemplating what the blonde had said. "Alright! I'll organize a sleepover at Fairy Hills for just girls and we can all discuss it there!" It was better than nothing.

Lucy gave a small nod. "Which reminds me - I need to talk to Natsu about the reward from our last mission. I'm pretty sure he accidentally took some of the jewel that was supposed to go to me. Do you know where he is?"

Mira, who at first looked hopeful when she found out the other female was seeking out the fire mage, have a disappointed shrug. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the guild doors flew open. "We're back!"

Lucy covered the distance between her and Natsu in record time without appearing to even run. "Natsu, great timing. Come with me." Not giving him any time to protest, she grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him outside the building and around back before letting go and practically dropping him onto the hard cement.

The Dragon Slayer got up, rubbing his head. "Ouch Luce! What the heck was that for?!"

"Sorry, I just had to escape Mira. Actually, I need a favor."

Natsu blinked at her a few times. "Alright. What is it?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Right now, Mira is convinced I have a secret crush on someone and won't stop stalking me until she finds out who it is. I need to get rid of her. So I'm going to need you to pretend to take me out on a date."

The pyro gaped at her for almost a minute. "How the hell is that supposed to help?!"

"Don't worry, it won't be for real or anything. During this pretend date, we're going to have some kind of argument or serious talk - I'm still not sure about the details - but long story short, I'll end up pretending you broke my heart. Afterwards, Mira should be satisfied that I told her my supposed 'crush' - which I really don't have - and afterwards, I'm going to be too 'broken-hearted' for her to pair me up with anyone for a long while!" Lucy finished presenting her plan with a wide smile.

Natsu just stared at his teammate, mute and paralyzed for the time being. Once more than two minutes passed with Natsu in this shocked state Lucy began to get nervous. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Umm, Natsu? What do you think? Is that okay?"

Snapping out of it, the pinkette thought about this. _Thought_ about it. And this is _Natsu_ we're talking about.

He couldn't really find a fault with the plan, so he just gave her his signature grin. "Alright Luce, sounds okay to me! But you're gonna have to cook me a really good meal!"

Lucy held out her hand with a smile on her face. "It's a deal then?"

Natsu grasped her hand firmly. "You betcha!"

And that was how possibly the craziest love scheme in the history of Fairy Tail came to be.

 **A/N: This is beginning to get really fun to write! I'd write more today but I need to get to bed. Long story short, Today I woke up at nearly 3 am in the morning and couldn't sleep since. I'm still a student so I had to go to school, write some tests, and now I barely have the energy to type this.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think (seriously, I absolutely love reading reviews) and consider leaving a favorite and/or a follow if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Conflict

**Conflict:**

Lucy made her way to the Fairy Hills dorm at a deliberately slow pace. She felt as if she was walking to her own execution. Maybe if she went slowly enough, a giant hole would appear and swallow up the dreaded place.

Alas, it was not to be. The door drew nearer and nearer until it was about a foot away. The blonde gave her surroundings one last inspection, hoping for a savior to suddenly jump out.

When none came, Lucy sighed and pushed open the door. As soon as the door started to creak, someone slammed it open and a hand shot out. Lucy was dragged inside before she knew what had happened.

She heard the door close behind her and knew it had sealed her fate.

It was worse than she had thought. Mira had an _army_ waiting for her. Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy... All the girls from Fairy Tail had gathered. And not just that...

"Sherry? Milliana? Jenny? Yukino?!" ...every girl had been invited.

"Yup! The more the merrier!" the demon herself proclaimed cheerfully. "This is gonna be an amazing sleepover!"

 _This is gonna be a horrible sleepover._

"We should start off by playing truth or dare!"

 _We should start off by playing anything other than truth or dare._

"And then we can talk about boys!"

 _We should talk about anything other than boys._

"How about telling scary stories?"

 _How about telling nice and cheerful- Dangit! Next they'll be suggesting eating sugar before bed!_

"And I brought lots of cake!"

...Lucy felt her life flash before her eyes. _This is it, goodbye world. I'm thankful for all the happy times spent with mom, and my spirits too. Thank you for letting me meet Team Natsu and Rogue before this. It was a good life._

Lucy's praying was interrupted by Levy pulling her onto the ground to sit in a circle with the others. "Come on Lu! This is gonna be fun! Don't worry - nothing about what's said here can be told anyone else, so feel free to spill your secrets!"

Yup. It was as bad as she thought.

Of course, Titania used any and all privileges she had to her advantage. "As Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizard, I feel that I should start truth or dare!" _Please not me, please not me, please not me, please please please..._

Lucy almost screamed at the finger pointing near her before she realized it wasn't her Erza was pointing at - it was the blue-haired bookworm beside her. "Levy! Truth or dare?"

Levy fidgeted a bit nervously. Her confidence seemed to have fled and gone into hiding. "Truth'" she answered, going with the safer option.

Unfortunately, Erza beamed as if she had just been presented with strawberry cake. "Do you have an interest in Gajeel? As more than a friend, I mean."

Oh no. They were starting off rough. This would _not_ turn out well.

"Well, I, uh..." Levy's face resembled a tomato. "Yes," she answered in a shaky voice.

Mirajane smirked. She'd seen this one coming from a mile away. "Alright Levy - your turn to ask someone."

The girl thought for a while, looking over the faces. "Ok." Her finger pointed at a certain celestial mage.

"Yukino! Truth or dare?"

The silver-haired girl, just like Levy before, decided to go for the safe option. "Truth."

An evil smile lit her best friend's face. She was intent on revenge and would extract it from anyone she could. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Yukino had the same reaction as Levy. "Well, to be completely honest...

...it's Rogue."

 **A/N: C: Things just got interesting! I'm intent on making this the most complicated and tangled mess I can. Or at least make it interesting. Honestly, I'm thinking about altering some plans I had for this story, but we'll see. It all depends on my mode when writing ^^ Please review (I love reviews) and drop a follow and/or a favorite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Joined Forces

**Joined Forces:**

Lucy felt her mouth go dry at Yukino's declaration. She opened and closed it a few times, unsure of what to say. Yukino must've noticed the strange look the blonde was giving her because she blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"I hope that's not too weird. Yes, Lucy **(I know it should be Lucy-sama, but I've decided not to use Japanese in this fic. Why? I know only like five words of the language.)** , I know his future self hurt you, but the present him is really nice once you get to know him."

Lucy was torn between keeping the secret and asserting her claim. She was his _girlfriend_ for Pete's sake! However, she had to remember Erza and Mirajane were in the room. Only decapitation and stalking would come of saying it now.

The dreamy look on Yukino's face became the deciding factor. Killing her hopes right now would be like hitting a puppy with a truck. So she decided to just use the excuse that was being handed to her on a silver platter.

"Oh, yeah, umm, I'm sure he is. It's just hard to get over it." That wasn't technically a lie, right?

"Yukino! Your turn!" Lucy gave silent thanks to Mira for defusing the situation.

The silver-haired girl looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Mirajane, truth or dare?"

Mira looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hate to be boring, but I think I'll go with truth. This game is only just starting after all!" Lucy gave a miniature gulp at the words.

"Well then, do you have a romantic interest in someone?" Now this was interesting. Did the match-maker have a love life? This was the question that everyone in Fairy Tail had been trying to figure out for at least a few years. Everyone leaned in closer.

Mira gave a weak smile and HOLD UP. Was that a blush?! Mirajane, the she-devil, the demon match-maker of Fairy Tail, being nervous or flustered?! This was a historical moment. "Y-yes." And she stuttered! It was a shame no one had a picture-capturing lacrima with them.

"Anyways, my turn!" The bartender quickly changed the subject. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

No way she was picking dare. No way, not happening. So she would have to pick truth. And she would feel bad if she told a lie, so here her skills as a writer would come in handy.

"T-truth," the poor victim squeaked out.

"Who is your crush? You told me you had one, so spill!"

"I, um, I guess I might have had a small crush on Natsu-" A very loud squeal cut her off. She didn't really lie, did she? What she said was the truth, wasn't it? She would have felt bad, but right now she had to deal with the she-demon.

"I knew it! I knew it! When are you planning to confess?" Lucy fidgeted under the close scrutiny. There were only two people that weren't looking at her expectantly - Levy and Lisanna. Lisanna looked at her with- was that sadness? Jealousy? She couldn't put her finger on it. And Levy just had this confused look.

"Well, I, uh, he's going to be taking me on, well, kinda a date," she managed to get out. Still not a lie. Well, hopefully.

 **~Timeskip because of laziness. And because I'm an antisocial freak that wouldn't actually know what you do at sleepovers with a lot of people.~**

Lucy stumbled into her apartment, tired beyond words. An unnamed individual had kept her awake until well past midnight with questions about her pink-haired best friend. Speaking of her pink-haired best friend...

She took a firm hold of the scarf poking out from under the covers of HER bed. Even though she was exhausted, she would have to fill Natsu in on the details.

"Natsu wake up! It's important!"

No response.

"Natsu, watch out! Erza's angry!" That did the trick. The fiery menace jumped out of bed, instantly on high alert.

"Where? Come on, we gotta hide!"

"I was just kidding." Natsu gave her a blank look until it sunk in about five seconds later.

"Oh. So why'd you wake me up?"

Lucy leaned over and started whispering into Natsu's ear. He nodded at times and looked horrified at others. When she finished explaining what she needed, he looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Alright Luce. Sounds good."

 **~Meanwhile at someplace random where no one else can overhear~**

Levy crossed her arms and looked at Yukino. "Something's wrong."

The other girl blinked and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Levy frowned. "Lucy is my best friend so I know her really well. I can tell when she's lying."

Yukino lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She was lying when you two were talking about Rogue." She quickly put up a hand to forestall Yukino's interruption. "Not only that, I don't think she was entirely honest about the Natsu thing either. There's something going on and I want to figure out what it is."

Yukino thought about this for a bit. "Are you asking for me to help you?" Levy nodded and Yukino bit her lip. "Alright," she whispered shakily, holding out her hand.

Levy gave her a weak smile in return, clasping her hand. "Don't worry. Nothing will be able to withstand our joined forces." And with that, the hatching of a new plan began.

 **A/N: First off, I'm sorry for the time skips and stuff. Like I said, I have never been at a sleepover (a slumber party or anything else like that) with a lot of people, so it wasn't entirely just laziness. And I apologize for using truth or dare. However, it was the game that best suited my purposes for this. And sorry for the late update. School is being a... Not nice thing. I'm trying not to cuss here xc**

 **But this is it for this chapter. Please review (I love reviews) and consider leaving a follow and/or a favorite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Lisanna!

**Lisanna?!**

Lucy stealthily made her way into the guild, slipping through the half-open double doors and immediately darting into the shadows. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice her. She let out a giant sigh of relief.

Ever since the girls, and then the guild, had found out about her supposed 'date', Lucy hadn't been able to turn around without seeing a female that didn't want her to try a new dress, make-up, or in some cases even lingerie. The blonde was merely thankful that she didn't have Cobra's mind-reading (she knew it was Soul Listening, but it was so much funnier to call it mind-reading and watch him throw a fit) magic - there was no doubt in her mind that some of the minds (*cough* Cana *cough*) would make her face closely resemble a tomato in less than five seconds.

Once again scanning her surroundings, Lucy made a quick dash for the bar, grabbed a very conveniently placed strawberry smoothie, and retreated into the darkness. The celestial wizard suspected that being Rogue's mate had something to do with her ability to escape notice even with her shining golden hair, but she hadn't been able to get a hold of the book again with her new personal mob following her every move.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Lucy was as alone as she thought. A tap on her shoulder alerted her of this and she hastily spun around, preparing to dump the beverage in her hand on the poor soul should she see any traces of women's clothing or other decorative products.

However, the person she saw made her pause. "Lisanna?"

The youngest Strauss was, besides Levy and Yukino, the only one that hadn't joined the crowd of girls eager to see Lucy paraded in every outfit known to mankind. "Did you need something?"

Lisanna bit her lip and almost shyly gestured to the back door leading outside. "C-Can we talk in private? There's something important I need to ask you about."

"Alright," Lucy agreed, nodding her head. As she followed the white/silver(which one? DX)-haired girl out, she couldn't help but wonder what could be so important as to make her this shy and hesitant, let alone want to talk in private.

They came to a spot outside, where they stopped. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy started, seeing Lisanna nervous.

"W-Well," she started to stutter, then took a deep breath to steady herself. "Do you love Natsu?"

If Lucy had been drinking or eating, she would have choked. A lot. And probably died. But since she wasn't, she settled for her jaw dropping to the floor and gaping at the other girl. "I-I... What? Why?"

Lisanna, being more confident now, replied. "I want to know if you love him because I do. I want to see him happy and I want to see him date a girl that truly loves him. It took me a day or two to get over the fact that he's with you, but I'll be able to fully accept it and move on only if you tell me you love him."

Sometimes, Lucy truly hated her moral code. Hated it with a passion. This was one of those times. But the emotion and the determined expression in Lisanna's eyes made her do what she did.

She groaned before answering. "What I tell you now does not get repeated to anyone else in or outside of Fairy Tail - especially not your sister. Understood?"

Lisanna blinked a few times, clearly confused. "Understood," she answered nonetheless.

 _Curse my upbringing, curse Fairy Tail, curse the fact that I think of them as a family, and curse Natsu for ever introducing me to all this!_

"Me and Natsu aren't exactly... going on a date." Seeing the question already forming on Lisanna's lips, she held up a hand to forestall it. "Hold up, I'll explain. You see, it's just all kinda a big ploy to get Mira off my back - at the so-called 'date' Natsu will end up 'breaking my heart' and then I won't have Mira pestering me about boys again."

Now, it was Lisanna's turn to gape at Lucy. "What?! But I mean... why?"

Lucy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. When she looked back, she cursed this moment with many colorful words strung together in very interesting ways. "Well, I, uh, I kinda needed to get her off my back so she didn't find out about... my boyfriend."

It should be noted here that while Lisanna was less enthusiastic, she still shared some genes with her sister. Actually, quite a lot of genes.

"Ooooooh! Who is it? Who is it?" The Strauss' eyes were gleaming in joy.

"Shhh! Calm down Lisanna!" Lucy looked around carefully, making sure no evil demons were eavesdropping. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Demon Number Two nodded her head vigorously.

"You know Rogue Cheney? The Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth? One of the Twin Dragon Slayers?"

"It's him?!" Lisanna had been about to shout that, but remembered herself in time and it came out as a very loud whisper.

Lucy reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."

Lisanna grinned at Lucy happily. "Alright! I won't tell a soul!" She drew two fingers along her lips, as if sealing them. She then proceeded to make a locking-like motion and and made it as if she threw away the key. **(You guys know that? My friends and I used to do that all the time. If you don't know, don't worry 'bout it, m'kay?)** She then proceeded to run back into the guild with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Lucy groaned and leaned against the wall. "What have I done?" she asked herself quietly.

 **A/N: IT'S HERE! *dances* Yes, I know this was very late. My inspiration just went 'poof'! I only managed to figure out what to do on Friday and then fate was like "NOPE!" I had to go to my grandparents' because I hadn't been there for a long time and 'ya-dee-ya-dee-ya-daw' and I have to be** ** _nice_** **to them. This wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't forgotten to take the iPad charger! *flails* DX So, my iPad ran out of battery before I could get anything done. I didn't have a computer or laptop or whatever with me and I will NOT write on my phone. I would die of embarrassment from the MANY grammatical errors - the keyboard is pretty small. (Ya know the LG3? The keyboard on that. It's really narrow.)**

 **Also, this is pretty important!** **Ya guys know Naruto? The really really popular anime that's even more popular than FT? I stopped watching it a few years ago on the Shino and Zatsu meet epispde. (Also, anyone know the number for it? I kinda wanna catch up now, but can't find it cx) But few days ago I read a fanfic for it. Then another one. And then another one. And pretty soon I was on a Naruto fanfic marathon. (Only Akatsuki fanfics for some reason though.) Anyways, the point is I am now stuck with this Itachi X OC idea in my head that's just filling up space I could use for FT stories. I'll most probably end up typing it up or at least writing it out (tomorrow? the day after? I dunno). So I wanted to ask - would you like me to post it? It'll be rated M for blood (violence), occasional swearing (mostly Hidan), and implied lemons (adult scenes if ya don't know wut they are). In short, it'll be pretty dramatic and I'll use it to get rid of all the messed up stuff in my head - trust me, there's a lot of it.**

 **Yes or no? I could do a poll. I really could. But I'm lazy. I might still do it, but this is just in case the Lazy Demon decides to claim me after I'm done with this. Anyways, thank you if you read the** ** _insanely_** **long author's note! Please review and consider favoriting and/or following and all that stuff. Thanks for taking your time to read this humble fanfiction! ^^**


	13. Deception, Suspicions, Explanations

**Deception, Suspicion, Explanations:**

Lucy readjusted her dress in front of the mirror, causing yet _another_ round of pointless squealing. She sighed, surveying her apartment, which was currently jam-packed with crazy females.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than stand around squealing?" she asked. At this point, Lucy would've done pretty much anything to get rid of the pack.

"Nope!" an over-enthusiastic demon replied cheerfully, instantly triggering a groan from the blonde.

"I'm starting to suspect you guys are doing this just to torture me."

"Who said we weren't?"

"Fair point, Cana."

"Just think of the babies! Pink-haired brown-eyed babies! Or even better, blonde black-eyed babies!" **(Are Natsu's eyes black? I think so, so just go with it XD)** Lucy eyed Mira for a few seconds before sighing for the millionth time that day. Giving the bartender up as officially lost to the world of the living, she scanned the cramped space for an escape route.

The doorbell rang. At that moment, Lucy could've kissed whoever her savior was - probably Natsu - before reminding herself that she had a boyfriend. Mentally, of course. Anything she actually _said_ at the time would probably be recorded by one of the women in the room. No way was she letting anyone in the guild catch wind of such sensitive information.

Hastily darting to the door, the celestial mage opened it fully expecting to see her teammate and best friend.

She most definitely didn't expect to see her boyfriend.

Whom she hadn't explained the situation to yet.

 _Crap._

 _I'm so done for._

 _Quick, think brain! If you don't, I swear to Mavis I'll chop you into tiny pieces and cook you up._

"Oh, hey Rogue." _Phrase it so it doesn't seem suspicious!_ "Heh, guess what? Mira found out I _like_ someone!"

Rogue's eyes widened, so Lucy decided to swiftly finish what she was saying before he panicked. "Oh, I of course told her I like Natsu!"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed. "I even told her about how we're going on a _date!"_ Cue further eye-narrowing. How were his eyes not squashed flat yet? Lucy pushed that thought out of her head immediately. She had to focus, dang it!

"There, there. I know you're nervous, but no need to be so pessimistic." Oh, so Lucy's words about heartbreak had snapped Mira out of her baby fantasies. The blonde filed away the information for later.

Thankfully, Rogue seemed to have somewhat caught on, though he still gave her a glare that said 'I want a full explanation later.' Lucy gave him a weak smile as agreement.

Just then, the pink-haired idiot himself arrived. "Yo Luce! Ya ready to go?"

"Yup! I'm ready!" she replied, more than happy to flee to awkward situation. Hopefully, no one would ask about her strange greeting and immediate informing the Sabertooth wizard about her situation. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on her side for once.

Keyword: _seemed_

Levy stood at the now-empty doorstep, lips pursed and a thoughtful expression on her face. Everyone else had decided they had somewhere else to be - specifically, the "date".

"Did you catch that Yukino? There's something else going on here."

Yukino tilted her head. "Yes, I can see that. But what?"

"Obviously something that involves Lucy, Rogue, and Natsu. Lisanna was looking really secretive today too, we should make sure she isn't a part of this as well. We _will_ get to the bottom of this." Something about the bluenette's determined tone made goosebumps appear on Yukino's skin.

 **A/N: OOOH OMINOUS ENDING DUN DUN DUUUN! Where is this going? No idea! XD To be honest, my plan for this chapter was for it to be super long and be just the date between Lucy and Natsu, no Rogue. But just before I went and wrote this, I was like "SCREW THAT! THIS AIN'T NALU, IT'S DANG ROLU!" ...all my plans for this story went up in flames. Also, I went on a trip to southern Czech Republic for the weekend with my parents. I have learned many things.**

 **1) Even when at an adventure park, do not attempt to swing like Tarzan. Especially not when you're six meters above the ground, the landing place is a hard wooden platform, you have long legs, and are very inflexible.**

 **2) Even when you get two bruises in one impact, they can still be different colors. (One black, one light green.) Though they turn yellow at around the same time.**

 **3) Your stomach doesn't actually bruise over, it just hurts like hell for days afterward so much that you can't even laugh. D:**

 **Perhaps now you may have a better understanding why it took such a long time to write. Also, I was super busy doing, like, outdoor stuff. *shudder* Anyways, this was written on my phone on the way there since I was booooored, although right now I'm rewriting it into a computer. Another pretty important thing - I've been kinda 'emotionally unstable' lately. Today I had a bit of a breakdown. Could it be depression? I dunno. I hate psychologists with a passion (this is ironic - I've wanted to be one for the longest time) so we'll probably never find out. Anyways, calmed down, watched some Naruto (I FOUND WHERE I LEFT OFF WOO) so all's good. Hopefully.**

 **Sorry for long AN! Please REVIEW! And if you liked, consider leaving a follow/favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Luck

**Luck**

Lucy had always prided herself on her wit. She was the brains of Team Natsu (even if often unacknowledged). She was the one who came up with the brilliant plans, although if they were or weren't abandoned in favor of Plan T was a separate matter altogether.

Considering the entire situation, the plan had really been the best that she could've come up with. However, all in all, she had been lucky. Very lucky. Mainly that the girls hadn't burned down the restaurant.

Recounting the entire 'date' with her best friend would be unnecessary - all the information needed is that it went smoothly at first. Natsu had taken her to dinner at a buffet (to their surprise, there was still one in Magnolia that didn't go into lock-down at the first sight of pink hair), where he'd managed to start eating in a somewhat civilized manner. Still, Lucy kept a cloth on her dress to mitigate the damage.

Neither of them had commented on the fact that there were more than a few heads poking out at every corner, surveying and analyzing their every move carefully. They also chose to ignore the intricate smoke signals and colorful flags waving every now and again. Doubtless Mira had some sort of carefully devised communication system in place so she wouldn't miss a single thing.

At the end of the meal, Natsu had cleared his throat in a well-rehearsed manner. He then launched into a long-winded speech that had been pounded into his head by a multitude of Lucy-kicks and promises of homemade meals. It was doubtful he even knew what he was saying.

As Natsu finished telling Lucy about how 'their hearts were just not fated to be bound endlessly together as eternal soulmates' (she had read a few too many romance novels the night before), she had put her head down, letting the bangs cover her face as she agreed in what was her best shaky voice.

During the whole ordeal, a type of red signal flares started to set themselves off around them and panicked cries could be heard and when they both exited outside and Natsu left, Lucy was ambushed by a hysterical Mira. "L-Lucyyyyy! H-how could he?! It-it would've given F-Fairy Tail adorable new a-additions! Just wait till I see him, I'll p-punish him!"

Beside her, Erza was nodding furiously. "Yes, he certainly deserves to be punished."

Uh-oh. She might have to add in some meals as compensation for any concussions and/or broken bones/tendons/noses and such. "I-it's okay. I understand." She attempted to placate the two female forces of nature. "Really, perhaps it's better this way."

All she got as a reward for her efforts were doubtful looks, which were immediately replaced by concern. Seeing what was about to happen just before it did, Lucy cut into the inevitable tirade of questions about her well-being. "I'll just need some time alone. Please leave me be." And with that, she fled to the safety of her apartment, just to be confronted by another problem.

On her couch was a very grumpy Dragon Slayer. "Well? I'm waiting."

Although the words weren't hurt or accusing, Lucy felt a prick of guilt. "To sum it up, Mira became convinced I had some sort of crush on someone. She became certain of it when I was at the bar the day after our last date. I had a choice: be pestered by her endless questions until I caved, or stall her and have time to come up with a plan. I went with the latter. She invited me to a slumber party. I would've contacted you, but my every move was being watched. Going to or contacting Sabertooth would have been like a waving a red flag. Anyways, I managed to come up with a plan that had Natsu faking to take me on a date, then break my heart. I just got back and it seems to have worked so far. My love life should be left alone now, although Natsu will probably need to see Wendy before the end of the day."

Rogue listened patiently and gave a long sigh when she finished. "Well, good job. If it was me, I'm not sure I would've lasted so long against the demon. Sorry if I get jealous, it happens to Dragon Slayers."

The word 'jealous' set off alarm bells in Lucy's head. "Well, according to my calculations, Natsu will be eating dinner here for about a year. I owe him for all the pain." It had started off with just one meal, but the amount of Lucy-kicks he'd been subjected to while trying (and failing) to learn the speech as well as the damage caused by the fury of Mira, Erza, and the rest would definitely up to at least 300.

Rogue's eye twitched slightly. "I see." His voice was emotionless with years of practice.

Giving him a sheepish smile, Lucy sat next to him on the couch and snuggled into his side with a yawn. Rogue put a hand around her shoulder, holding his girlfriend close.

"I'm glad it's finally over - you have no idea how exhausting eating with Natsu it."

"I'm glad it's over too."

And that's how they fell asleep, both of them holding onto each other.

 **A/N: Fluffy! C: Anyways, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, even if it did take forever and a half. (Does the fact that I got another one-shot out excuse me at least a bit?) Also, I'll try to put in more sweet RoLu moments - I feel like there are barely any D: So you guys can look forward to more fluffiness. Please review and tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? Could I have done something better? Any suggestions as to what could've been done! I love feedback! Anyways, thanks for reading! :p**


	15. How a Secret Comes Unraveled

**How a Secret Comes Unraveled**

Levy paced around the small space of the rather large room. The walls weren't visible, obscured by shelves which were stacked with books. Piles of papers and forgotten novels littered the floor, with the occasional history or language textbook.

"Calm down. Maybe we're just reading too much into this?" The quiet words came from the room's other occupant, Sabertooth's celestial mage. She was standing still and watching her partner with concern.

"No! I know something isn't right! It's all too weird." She stopped and pursed her lips. "Lu assured me a number of times that she had no romantic interest in Natsu whatsoever, and everything I've seen agrees with that statement. So it doesn't make sense for her to be so _heartbroken!_ She's so withdrawn that even Mira has decided to give her some space!"

Suddenly, Levy stopped. "Wait a second..."

Yukino regarded the bookworm with tired curiosity. "What is it?"

Levy rushed over to a small table in the middle of the room and grabbed a random piece of paper, not even caring that a half of it held observations on a new type of enchantment she had been researching.

"Lu has been acting really secretive for the past few days, right? Remember how apprehensive she looked around Mira and during that slumber party? Usually, she would be at least a little amused by the match-making - she would laugh and brush it off. But she didn't!

"So whatever she's hiding has to do something with match-making and such. Then, Natsu very conveniently does something that makes it excusable for her to be withdrawn and sensitive. That then causes everyone, including Mira, to leave her alone.

"However, this still doesn't explain _why._ So if she is hiding something that has to do with her love life, it would make sense for her to just keep quiet about it. Unless..." Realization flashed in her eyes. "...someone was onto something."

Yukino eyed the other girl with awe. "That makes a lot of sense, surprisingly. But what could Lucy be hiding for her to make such an elaborate plan?"

Levy considered this. "I'm not sure. Although there are a few theories that come to mind, I don't want to jump to conclusions." She seemed to contemplate something before continuing. "Perhaps a direct confrontation would be best."

\- **(Apparently, horizontal lines aren't an option when typing on an iPad. I apologize.)**

Just thirty minutes later, both girls found themselves conversing with Mira. "Is Lu here?"

Mira shook her head before replying. "No, she went on a mission early today."

Levy's brows furrowed. "A mission? But the rest of the team is still here."

"She went on this mission alone. It's just a quick and safe one, she should be back tomorrow."

Both of the girls blinked a couple of times. Lucy on a solo mission? And Natsu and Gray, who were currently preoccupied by trying to see who can eat the most cake, didn't look worried in the least. Judging by the way Erza was striding towards them, no doubt intent on joining in to gobble the sweet substance, she wasn't disturbed either. Just what was going on here?

"I didn't know she went on solo missions," Yukino put in. Levy gave her an approving look.

"Oh, she only started to take these missions lately. She always goes to Clover to help out at 8island as a waitress and doesn't return until very late the next day."

The blue-haired bookworm had a grin that practically screamed _TROUBLE._

"We didn't know. Thank you for your help Mira!" And with that, they were off.

Meanwhile, Lucy was enjoying herself very much. The place where she and Rogue had first watched a sunset together _\- AND KISSED! -_ had become a regular meeting spot. She watched her boyfriend _\- BOYFRIEND!_ (she really had to stop these crazy reactions) - with warm eyes, the look of love reflected in his crimson orbs.

In the last few days, their relationship had been going wonderfully. Looking back, that alone should have set off alarm bells, but she had been enjoying herself too much. It was very hard to keep her blank look in the guild instead of grinning like an idiot.

She had fallen for Rogue. Hard. Was it the same for him? Probably, considering what the book had said about soulmates. She came to love everything about him. (Not only his looks, though she had to admit he was gorgeous.)

She loved the way he talked, smiled, laughed. She loved how he always behaved like a gentleman and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he was amused. Unlike her teammates, he never openly expressed emotion, but it was a part of what made him- well, him.

The worst part was that they had so little time together. Should she tell her guild? Probably. But how would they react? Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. As it was, these meeting were always cut short and they never really had time to be intimate, except the occasional kiss (which she thoroughly enjoyed).

Sighing, the realization that it was once again time to part came to her. She didn't want to. She really didn't. However, having her team burst into the town and seeing in her in Rogue's arms was _not_ an appealing idea. At all.

"I should go," she murmured softly. Rogue leaned in to embrace her.

"Do you really have to?" he whispered softly against her ear.

"I have to, even if I don't want to," she replied faintly.

A sigh. Then Rogue shifted their positions and pressed their lips together for a few moments. When he pulled back, his eyes were swimming with more emotions than she could name.

"Fine, but I'm escorting you to the train station." She didn't protest as he helped her up, not letting go of her hand as they walked together.

It was at the train station that disaster struck.

"Well, well. What's this, Lu?"

They both whirled around and Lucy made sure to express herself in a _very_ colorful string of curses that sent Rogue's eyebrows soaring upwards and a young couple walking by them to blush while a mother covered her child's ears.

Levy's expression was torn between flabbergasted, teasing, and hysterical. There were many things she wanted to say, but she finally settled for, "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

There was no answer, only a blush from Lucy and a twitch of the eye from Rogue. Beside her, Yukino made a sound that sounded vaguely like a choke and Levy's already massive grin just widened. "I want details."

Lucy's and Rogue's eyes both reflected sheer terror.

 **A/N: I know I'm very late with this chapter. I'm sorry. There are many ways I wish to describe my feeling about the exams I'm currently going through, but I really want to avoid hardcore swearing in this fic. Also, the website is evil. I'm sick and tired of my document being deleted when I'm in the middle of writing. It's just so demoralizing.**

 **All in all though, the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Keyword: shouldn't. I can't really promise. I'm starting to feel a bit like Kakashi (from Naruto). I HAVE gotten somewhat lost on the path of life. Or path of school. Whichever. As always, please review! (I love reviews so much.) If you liked, also please consider dropping a favorite/follow and thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Another Author's Note - Final Answer

Hello, lovely readers! I apologize, this is not a new chapter.

However, it is an update! ...about the fact that a rewrite is happening. Haha. Oops? So yeah, after a couple years of hiatus and gaining a lot of writing experience, I kind of bang my head against a table whenever I read my old work.

Let me state a few things really quickly: I haven't changed the core concept of the story too much - the biggest change I made is that they are now "soulmates" instead of Dragon Slayers having some kind of weird mate thing because that's too overused. Also, there WILL be an update schedule for this story. Yay! It will be updated approximately every week (more details will be in the fic itself). It's right here on this profile, the newest story, and it's called "Recovered Files". You're smart, you should find it.

Also, going to be cross-posting this on my AO3 account, although not right now. Look under the account name "Happers" if you wish to find it there.

That's all in regards to the rewrite.

Now I just want to say: what the hell? All this time that the story was inactive, sometimes I would randomly get a notification about someone following or favoriting or even _leaving a review._

You guys are all precious, seriously.

Thank you, everyone who has supported, or heck, even READ this story. Seriously, you're awesome. And I'm sorry for being inactive and stuff, but finally, I want to finish what I started. This time, I'll definitely finish it and make sure to make the story as awesome as possible and actually plan it out :3 Stay tuned, folks!


End file.
